Favourite Flavour
by AnonymousXY
Summary: Souma had a crush. Naturally he decided to do something about it.


Hello there :)

Since there are far too less ff in this fandom and about those two dorks I decided to write one, so this is my first fanfic in this fandom - please be gentle :D

I have to admit, it´s not one of my best since I still struggle to get into their characters but I really needed to get it out of my system^^

I hope you like it anyway! :)

* * *

Takumi Aldini was pretty. Souma knew so far – it was rather obvious and one didn´t need to think into it doo deeply to decide that so he got away with that statement by claiming to state the obvious. It was strange that even though Souma wasn´t the secretive type (he sometimes just forget to tell something; it didn´t happen consciously) he suddenly wanted to keep those strange feelings the other boy elicited in him to himself. Just like he wanted to keep Takumi to himself – so close that the other couldn´t get away anymore. Maybe he would blush so prettily like he often did; he definitely would fight against Soumas metaphorical arms that would hold him close and would complain and ask why he was doing what he was doing. But the Souma would kiss him and all out of sudden Takumi would forget his words, submitting fully to Soumas lips and his touches and –

"Souma-kun?" a female voice ripped him out of his thoughts – maybe for the better – and he stared at the worried face of the girl. "Huh? Oh Tadokoro, what´s wrong?" he scratched his head, averting his eyes – a bit embarrassed by being caught in thoughts about a boy he probably should consider his rival, but the emphasis laid on _boy_. Just because he had accepted that he liked boys more than girls didn´t mean that other people were okay with that – not that it really bothered him but he had had his fair share with homophobia even if it hadn't been directed at him.

"Are you alright Souma-kun?" the dark haired girl asked and sat down next to her friend, still wearing her worried expression. "You were looking pretty sad."

He shook his head and gave her a short grin which probably looked a bit pained. "No, everything is fine! No need to worry!" The girl looked sceptical – well as sceptical Tadokoro could look, Souma chuckled inwardly – and shook her head, placing her arms carefully on her legs. "I don´t want to invade your privacy Souma-kun. It´s just…" she nervously played with her hands and then looked at him with new determination, "you weren´t yourself the last days. You always seemed to be a bit lost in thought, staring into nowhere." She took a deeper breath and Souma swallowed. He had no idea he had been that obvious, "And I´m your friend Souma-kun. Friends tell each other if something is wrong right?" she smiled at him, still looking a bit uncertain, "you helped me a lot, I just want to do the same for you."

Souma looked ahead and watched how the wind played with the leaves of the trees, carrying the aroma of spring with it as he took in Tadokoros words. She was right, she was his friend and – he glanced over at the girl who had followed his gaze and also watched the trees – Tadokoro was a gentle person, probably the gentlest person Souma knew, and he thought it was unlikely that the girl would judge someone based on his sexuality so…

"What do you think of gay people, Tadokoro?"

"Huh?" she blinked at him and cocked her head in surprise, "Gay? Is that what bothered you Souma-kun?" When he didn´t answer him she smiled and folded her arms on her lap. "I think it´s important to care for a person based on his or her character. It shouldn´t matter what sex that person is, if you like someone then you like someone and if a boy likes a boy… what should be wrong with it?" Souma found himself staring at her in awe, Tadokoro never failed to surprise him and his eyes softened when she began fidgeting under his stare and started babbling and apologizing about something. "Thank you Tadokoro", he said sincerely and surprised Tadokoro stopped in her speech giving him another smile. "Of course Souma-kun" she then stared at her hands, "May I ask something?"

Souma sighed and ruffled his hair, "Uh well – before you ask, yeah I like guys, always have actually." She laughed lightly, "I thought so Souma-kun, I wanted to ask who you are interested in. If – if you want to tell me but if you don´t want to – I mean it would be fine if you wouldn´t but I just – "

"Takumi." Souma said, stopping her ramblings again. "I think… I like Takumi." He laughed, "It´s stupid, right? I mean, he should be my rival, sooner or later we will be facing each other and I shouldn´t get mixed up by my stupid feelings but I don´t know, he´s just – " He stopped, breathing out, "he´s just amazing. In a really stupid way. I mean, he challenges me and acts all high and mighty and totally arrogant but the next second he´s blushing and stuttering like a school girl!"

Tadoro nodded and smiled, "But he is really pretty. Handsome." She blushed, "I mean, I´m not interested him or something, it´s just…" Souma nodded, "I know, everyone can see that."

"But you´re not that bad yourself, Souma-kun. If you like him then you should go for it!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "You are telling me to _go for it?_ " he sniggered and laughed when the girl paused, remembering how she liked to panic about everything and anything. "I mean… it´s just who are, right? So you should keep being yourself. He will like you Souma-kun."

"Hmh, but my _go for it_ always takes nights of thought about it…" he muttered and Tadokoro sighed, "Then you do just that but don´t back out in the end Souma-kun."

"Why are you so determined out of sudden?" he asked with narrowed eyes. She shrugged, a bit embarrassed by her sudden outburst "I just want you to be happy, you deserve it."

He grinned, touched by the concern, "okay, you´re right – I will do something about it."

* * *

So after two nights of thinking Souma wasn´t any smarter than before and the only thing that came to his mind how to solve this problem was to go and confess to Takumi, be happy if he accepted and be unhappy if he rejected him and avoid the other for the next weeks or years. One thought that had also come to his mind was to challenge Takumi to a shokugeki and if the other lost he would be bound to go out with Souma. But… he didn´t want that. That would be like he was forcing him in a relationship with him – well scratch that, it would be forcing.

So now Souma stood in front of the blonde boy who was looking at him so defensively like he thought that Souma would want to strangle him in the next seconds or maybe steal his best recipe. But he couldn´t blame him, it wasn´t normal to get asked by a guy, even worse your rival to meet up at a secluded place. But now they had time; enough time for Souma to look at the other boy and by the way he noticed how Takumis hair shone in the light he really had it worse. But really – the sun made it look even lighter and it looked so soft that Souma hardly could supress the urge to touch it. But even more he liked those blue eyes that often looked so icy that one could be afraid to catch a cold by looking into them. But Souma knew that they also could grow wide in surprise or blaze in anger and nothing of the coldness could be found then. And Souma was curious what kind of other expressions those eyes were able to show; how he looked with teary eyes or fond ones or maybe when his pupil was blown in pleasure and his whole face was… - Souma shook his head, now wasn´t the time for that.

"So?" Takumi raised his voice, seemingly annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest and not looking at the redhead, "What is that you want?"

 _You. I want you._

Souma swallowed and scratched his head, "Ah – well, you know – "

"You´re wasting both of our time here Yukihira, so please get to the point."

Souma sighed; of course he would say something like that. "Well you know…what I wanna say is not that easy to… put in words." Takumi raised one eyebrow at him and then ran one hand through hair. _Let me do that for you_. Souma tensed at the thought and took a deep breath.

 _Just go for it. Like you always do._

Exactly, if he didn´t tell Takumi how he felt about him, nothing would change and Souma didn´t want that. He wanted – no needed the blonde boy in his life, in his bed, against – whatever.

He cleared his throat and took a few steps towards the other boy who retreated nervously until his back met the wall. _That´s how I want you…_ Soumas inner self smirked while his outer appearance kept as calm as it was possible.

"I like you." He said and stared into deep blue eyes, that widened at his statement and heat bloomed in Takumis face until it was as red as the tomatoes Souma had gathered this morning. But probably even more delicious.

"H-huh?" Takumis voice was high and he pressed his back further into the wall – away from Souma. The boy took a few steps back, giving the other a bit more space. "I like you", he repeated.

"I know! You already said it but…"

"Like in more than a friend – way. I want to touch you. Kiss you."

If it was possible Takumis eyes grew even wider and Souma was afraid that they would fall out of his head. "Wh-what?" Souma sighed and ran his hand through his hair. With a few steps he stood in front of the blonde boy again, stemmed his hands against the wall and beside Takumis head whose eyes jumped from his arms to Soumas face and back. "Like this… Takumi." With that he softly pressed his lips against the ones of the other boy who remained totally frozen, not moving an inch and Souma could see how his eyes began to flicker, maybe they would even close but before that could happen he pulled back, smiling at the other boy. "I don´t want to pressure you." He frowned at how unfamiliar that sounded, "But let me know your answer when you´re ready."

* * *

Souma needed to wait a whole week and at one point he nearly gave up on ever receiving an answer and no answer probably meant no so… maybe he should find someone else? Even though that little kiss had felt amazing there were good looking guys all over the school! But somehow Souma didn´t want to look at them or he noticed that one guy had too long hair, the other one looked boring and the next one had weird eyes. No blue eyes and no blonde hair – not tsundere enough, not pretty enough and just not Takumi enough.

So naturally he was over the moon when Takumi finally met up with him. The blonde boy was standing in front of him with a straight back but as Souma let his eyes wander over his figure he noticed how his fingers twitched and how his legs lightly seemed to tremble. He smiled; Takumi was adorable when he was nervous. Sure, not as adorable when he was embarrassed but that state probably wasn´t far.

"Yukihira!" Takumi pointed at him with one finger, "Thanks to you I had a very awful week!" Souma cringed, well that wasn´t what he wanted to hear. "I couldn´t sleep and can you see those dark bags under my eyes?" he pointed at his face but unfortunately the other stood too far away for Souma to actually see it. But before he could say anything the other continued, "So you need to take responsibility for that so…" the blonde boy blushed and averted his eyes, "don´t make me that restless anymore. I need my sleep."

Souma cocked his head, huh what did that mean? He frowned, did Takumi accept his feelings or was he just joking or… "What the hell do you mean?" he finally asked when the silence became too uncomfortable. Takumi puffed his cheeks before stomping over to the redhead and pressed a short but intensive kiss to his lips that left Souma staring at him as his brain seemed incapable to process what was happening.

"What I mean is that… I probably like you too…" Takumi trailed of and dug his shoes into the ground, "At least a bit."

While Takumi had tried to explain his actions Soumas brain had finally caught on and soon a huge grin split on his face that made Takumi shriek. But his noise was swallowed by the mouth of the redhead who appeared to want to eat him and even though Takumi had received dozens of love confessions – since he _was_ rather gorgeous – he had never been kissed before. And then like that! Fortunately he could feel that Souma didn´t have much experience either since their teeth bumped into each other, there was too much tongue and spit and it all was really sloppy. But it felt like the best kiss ever and Takumi didn´t want it to end. But sooner or later they needed to breath and with the air came the afterthoughts and red bloomed in his pale face.

"Idiot! What if someone saw?!" he hissed but Souma only grinned. "Relax, there´s no one here." Takumi glared at him, "You don´t know that!"

The redhead only smiled and pulled him against his own warm body, burying his face in Takumis neck. "I never wanted anyone to know that I´m gay and well… like boy but now… I want to show everyone who my boyfriend is. It´s really weird." Souma could feel how Takumis skin grew hot under his words and he could image how red the other must be. "We… we can´t do that."

Souma sighed and tightened his grip when Takumi returned the hug, "I know… I mean we still need to figure this out so… we better do that for ourselves, right?" The blonde boy nodded and Souma released the other from his grip. He smiled and kissed the other one on the nose.

"But I`m really happy right now."

Takumi rolled his eyes at him, "You´re like a kid Yukihira."

The redhead grinned; "kids are possessive and easily get jealous so you should be careful Takumi!" the blonde boy blushed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "And call me Souma…" he winked at the other who didn´t meet his eye, still staring at the ground.

"Stupid Yukihira…" he mumbled as he followed the other boy back to their dorms.

"Wrong name Takumi!"

"Stupid Souma!" Takumi yelled after him, but the redhead only laughed and smiled at him.

"Exactly."

From then on they tried to sneak out every time they could to steal kisses from each other. The first times it had only been Souma who pulled his boyfriend into an empty classroom to ravage the other boys' mouth until they were both panting and gasping. Takumi always complained that it would be too risky and that somehow they would be found and they shouldn´t do that and – then Souma kissed him, stealing all the words and fears from his mouth to swallowed them with his own.

They had made a game out of guessing what the other had eaten before and the best was that Takumi couldn´t concentrate in the beginning, always looking at Souma with dazed eyes once they were finished and when Souma asked him about what he had eaten he only got a "huh?" as an answer and that was the most satisfying one.

Naturally their kisses got more heated over time and sometimes they both need to go to the bathroom (different ones of course) to cool down but they both still didn´t dare to go any further as they also had no idea what to do. Theoretically maybe but practically – no way. But Souma found himself thinking as his tongue devoured Takumis mouth in one abandoned kitchen that those kisses were enough for now. Because no matter how delicious the food was they cooked and tasted the whole time nothing could make up for Takumis taste.

"So Souma what did I eat this morning?"

Souma blinked at him, "Huh?"

Takumis flavour was the best.

-End-

* * *

Thanks for reading!

This was unfamiliar undramatic for me but well - you sometimes need it^^

Comments are really appreciated!

Love anon


End file.
